Building Snowpeople
by Beena-Pani
Summary: [Bend it Like Beckham. Complete.] Joe attempts to build a statue of Jess made of snow. Jess complains about the anatomical problems with it. Fluff galore.


Disclaimer: I own 'Bend it Like Beckham', so hah. You mere mortals are nothing compared to ME! Eek! Just kidding! Don't sue/eat me!  
  
Rating: PG for kissing and making snowpeople anatomically correct...  
  
Pairing: Jess/Joe  
  
Summary: Joe attempts to build a statue of Jess made from snow. Jess complains about the anatomical problems with it. The formerly almighty author senses more fluff.  
  
Author's Note: You should read 'Catching Snowflakes' before reading this, because it kind of makes things more. understandable. Yay!  
  
Oh yes, and I like snow. Just thought you ought to know.  
  
~*~  
  
Building Snowpeople  
  
"Am I really that short?" Jess asked, staring at the snowwoman Joe was making.  
  
"You're not short, I just can't make it very tall," replied Joe as he rubbed down the middle snowball to make it smaller.  
  
"Don't touch me there!" cried she, springing forward at the sight of what Joe was doing.  
  
"I'm making you a statue, I have to."  
  
"No you don't. I can do it." Jess started shaving down the sides of the snowwoman, giving it hips. Then she reached down and picked up snow in both hands, making them into two small snowballs. With Joe watching, his eyebrows raised, she slapped the two snowballs onto the snowwoman's chest, creating two lumps there. She then went to the back and made the bottom snowball slimmer, saying her butt wasn't that big.  
  
"How's that?" she asked when she had finished. Joe considered, tapping his foot.  
  
"Good, I guess. I mean, I was supposed to make it, but you didn't do a bad job." He seemed a bit disappointed that she had taken his job. This did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry, Joe, but you were making me all wrong!"  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically. This, too, did not go unnoticed.  
  
"You don't have to be cynical!" cried Jess, bending down and making another snowball. She rolled it as she spoke, making it larger with each turn. "Anyway, I'll let you make yourself. Here, this can be your head." She handed him the snowball.  
  
"Kind of... big, isn't it?" said Joe, turning it over in his hands. Or attempting to, at least. Jess grabbed it back.  
  
"Fine. If you can't appreciate it, then I'll just find a good use for it myself," she said, raising her nose into the air, but there was a smile on her lips.  
  
"Like what?" asked Joe, oblivious to her devious plan.  
  
As soon as he uttered the second syllable, Jess threw the snowball at his face. Joe gave a shout of surprise and spat out the snow that had entered his mouth. He wiped his face on his sleeve, then looked at Jess accusingly.  
  
"You realise that I might have swallowed some of that snow."  
  
"Oh no," moaned Jess, still grinning despite her words. "Not the pollution-in-snowflakes lecture again." She bent down, grabbed more snow, and was about to throw it him, but he caught her arm. Joe leaned toward her, preparing to kiss, but Jess quickly said, "Hey, are you going to build yourself a snowman or not?"  
  
"I am," he muttered, making three tiny snowballs and piling them on top of each other. "There."  
  
"That looks nothing like you, though I AM taller, which is good," observed Jess.  
  
"Fine." Joe took off his scarf and draped it around his miniature snowman, almost covering it completely. "There. It's me." He turned to her and leaned forward again. Jess pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong, Jess?" he asked, concern in his voice. Jess put on a horribly fake-sounding Irish accent.  
  
"Who knows what sort of germs are on your face now, since you got some of that snow in our mouth." She grinned as a snowball hit her in the face. "What is this? Joe throwing snowballs? Oh my, oh my."  
  
Joe grinned and threw another snowball. Jess laughed and hid behind her snowwoman, making snowballs and throwing them over the head. She threw a few more and then realised that they were not making the SPLAT! sound they usually did when they hit Joe. Then she felt someone put their arms around her from behind.  
  
She was spun around and looked up into Joe's face. For the third time, he leaned down, his eyes closed.  
  
A pile of snow struck his face and he was blinded for a moment as he rubbed his eyes. Though he couldn't see her, he felt Jess give him a peck on the cheek, and he was sure some snow melted from the heat of his face.  
  
"Was that necessary?" he asked, spitting out any snow that might be left in his mouth.  
  
"Very much so," replied Jess, hugging him around the waist.  
  
"Well," he said, "as long as it was necessary." He put his cheek on the top of her head and rubbed her back, smiling. Her head was resting on his chest, and she breathed in, loving the combination of smelling his scent and having his chest slowly go up and down.  
  
Then she pushed Joe down and, because he was still holding onto her, she fell on top of him. She smiled apologetically for a moment, but a pile of snow was soon pushed into her face. 


End file.
